DRAGON BALLZ:FUERZA FEMENINA
by DBZssjGirl
Summary: Alguna vez se han pregunta do como seria si los guerreros z fueran chicas, pues aqui esta esa historia..es mi primer fic
1. ¿Mi hermana?

DRAGON BALL Z:Fuerza Femenina

Capitulo 1 ¿mi hemana?

Era un dia tranqilo en la montaña paous,una chica de unos 21 años con cabellera larga yalborotada estaba entrenando cuando escucho un grito -¡Goru la comida esta lista¡-Enseguida goru fue donde provenia esa voz-ya esta la comida-pegunto tranquilamente-si pero no se donde esta goran-dijo precupado-no te procupes ya vendrá, ahora vamosa comer-dijo sonriendo-¡no me estas escuchando te estoy preguntando donde esta tu hija!-grito furioso mitch(aquí no es chic chi sinomilk)-no te precupes voy a buscarla ¡nube voladora!.de pronto llego una nube-bueno me voy, adiós-y se fue volando en la nube.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una niña siguiendo una mariposa -¡te voy a atrapar!- la siguió hasta un rio y se quedo en la orilla de un tronco que estaba en en el rio-ahora si te voy a atrapar-dijo mientas se subio al tronco pero este se rompió y se callo al agua ,se la llevaba la corriente y no pudo hacer nada mas que gritar-¡MAMA,PAPA AUXILIO! ¡MMAAAMMIII!

Cerca de ahí esta goru y vio a goran gritando y grito-¡GORAN NO TE PROCUPES MAMA VA POR TI¡-trato de agararla pero habia un monte y tuvo que esquivarlo ,mas adelante había una cascada y solo vio un tronco que caia ,desepeadamente comenzó a buscarla pero escucho un llanto arriba de ella se encontraba goran en una rama-MAMI AYUDAME ME VOY A CAER¡-goru se elevo y goran la vio y salto donde estaba empezó a sollozar en sus brazos-mami casi me caigo,estaba siguiendo una mariposa y…y…-no pudo terminar la frase porque goru la interumpio-¿Cómo llegaste aca arriba?-pregunto confundida-no lo se-dijo goran todavía llorando-bueno no importa recuerda que te voy a llevar con mi maestro y mis amigos- dijo goru-si-dijo goran feliz.

Una nave con el sello de la corporación capsula iba directo a una pequeña isla en medio del mar aterrizo cerca de una casa pequeña.-¡hola no hai nadie aquí!-grito un hombre de pelo azul con ojos azules-¡bruno que bueno que estas aquí!-dijo una mujer de baja estatura con pelo negro y corto.-¿Por qué?no me digas que paso algo malo-dijo bruno precupado.-¡no sino que viene goru y nos va presentar a alguien!,¿donde esta yarsha?.-¡no lose ,solo se que su fue con otro chico!-dijo enojado y sonrojado-bueno no importa ¿a quien va a traer goru?-dijo bruno mas tranquilo.-no lose dijo que era una sorpresa.-dijo krilin.-¡mira ahí viene!- dijo mientras apuntaba a una nube que venia para con ellos

-¡hola como han estado!-grito goru que aterrizaba con goran , pero krilin noto a goran-¿y esa niña no me digas que estas de niñera?- dijo krilin-es cierto ¿quien esa niña?.-pregunto el maesto roshi quien salía de la casa-se parece mucho a ti no…no… me..di..gas que..que.. es.-dijo muy asutado bruno y asombrado pero goru lo interumpio.-¡si es mi hija!.-goru termino la frase.-¡QUE!.-gritaron los tres al mismo.-¡ese pervertido de mitch me las va a paga dijo bruno furioso.-jajajajajajajaj.-todos empezarona rei sin saber el peligro que se acecaba.

Muy lejos de ahí srca de las montañas había desendido una nave,de ell salio una mejer de pelo negro y puntiagudo con una arrmadura negra con cafe.-haber donde estaras kakarotte.- dijo la extraña mujer y comenzó a buscar el ki mas fuerte y cerca con su rastreador.-vaya aquí hay varios kis muy fuetes ,voy a ir al mas cerca.-y se fue volandoun ki de ahí.

Cerca de las montañas se encontraba meditando picorla y sintió un ki fuerte que venia en su dirección.-de quien es ese ki.-dijo asustada pero de pronto la mujer estaba frente a ella .-tu no eres kakarotte.-dijo la extraña.-no,no lo soy quien eres tu.-pregunto picorla.-mi nombre es ralitz estoy buscando a kakarotte¿sabes donde esta?-dijo ralitz.-sino sabes donde esta me no vine para perder el tiempo con debiluchas.-se estaba preparando para irse pero.-¡YO NO NINGUNA DEBILUCHA TOMA ESTO¡HAAAAAA!.-habia lanzado un ataque de energia pero no le hizo ningún daño.-¡QUE!.-grito asustado.-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?yo te enseñare que es un ataque de verad.-iba a atacar pero su rastrador detecto otro ki .-tienes mucha suerte creo que este ki si es kakarotte adiós.-y se fue volando de ahí dejando muy asustada a picorla.

Todos en kame house estaban platicando hasta que goru y krilian sintieron el ki de ralitz acercándose a ellos.-alguien viene para aca.-dijo krilian nerviosa.-tu también lo sentiste es muy poderoso¡Y ESTA ARRIBA DE NOSOTROS!.-grito goru asustada y pronto ralitz estaba justo en frente a ellas.-vaya hasta que te encotre kakarotte,te pareses a nuestra madre.-n…nuestra m..ma..madre¿Quién eres tu? Yo no soy kakarotte m,-dijo goru en posición de combate.-jaja ¡pero por que estas haciendo,se supone que deberías acabar con este insignificante planeta perteneces a la raza mas poderosa los sayajin!.- dijo ralitz a goru.-mira no vengas a decir que mi amiga es un alienígena asi que por que no tes vas por donde venistes asi que shu larg..-no pudo terminar la frase poque ralitz la golpeo haciendo que chocara en la casa.-¡krilian!-no e precupes estoy bien.-dijo krilian entonces goro volteo con ralitz y vio su cola-¿una cola?¡quien eres tu!.-yo me llamo ralitz y soy tu hermana mayor.-¿mi hermana?


	2. La vedadera historia de las sayajines

Capitulo 2 la vedadera historia de las sayajines

-Una cola?¡Quien eres tu!-

-¿ Yo me llamo Ralitz y soy tu hermana mayor.-

-¿Mi hermana?-dijo Goru en shock

.-Por supuesto y lo de mi cola es una carateristica principal de las sayajines,pero Kakarotte ¿ Donde esta la tuya?-pregunto Ralitz confundida.

-A mi me la cortaron.-dijo Goru en pose de batalla.

-¡ERES UNA TONTA KAKAROTTE¿COMO PERMITISTE QUE TE CORTARAN LA COLA?!-Grito Ralitz furiosa.

-Mira yo no soy esa tal kakarotte ,mi nombre es goru y no conozco a ningúna sayajin y este es mi planeta.-Dijo goru queriendo atacarla.

-Kakarotte ¿Te golpeaste tu cabeza una vez de bebe?-Dijo algo precupada

-No lo se.-dijo simplente

-Goru tengo algo que contarte,tu abuelo son gohan me conto una vez que se encontró una bebe,decidio que la adoptarí principio la niña era muy rebelde,pero un dia fueron a paserar cerca de un barranco y en un descuido la niña se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza apenas sobrevivio,después de eso la niña se volvió dulce y tranquila.-Dijo el maestro roshi triste

-Bueno basta de sentimentalismo eso explica por que no terminaste tu misión.-

-¿Cuál misión-Dijo Goru con algo de interés.

-Tu misión era acabar con todo servivo de este planeta.-

-¡QUE!-Dijieron los tres.-

-Las sayajines somos las guerreras mas poderosas nos dedicamos a conquistar planetas,para los planetas con poderes de pelea altos enviamos a las guerreras mas fuertes y para los planetas enviamos a nuestras niñas,pero ya estoy aquí,asi que termiraras tu mission-Dijo Ralitz.

-Olvidalo no voy a destruir mi planeta y no creo que nada mas haigas venido de visita-Dijo Goru.

-Tienes razón,mira nuestro planeta el planeta vegeta lamentablemente fue destruido por un meteorito y solo quedamos 3 pero contándote a ti somos 4,y si vine por ti es que queremos conquistar un planeta y necesitamos tu ayuda.-

-Yo no voy a ayudarlos a conquistar un planeta,no puedo creer que tu seas mi hermana.-Dijo Goru algo molesta pero Ralitz noto a Goran.

-Es esa niña tu hija.-pregunto Ralitz asombrada.

-No,no es mi hija.-Dijo tratando de proteger a Goran.

-Crees que soy tonta además esa niña tiene cola,me la voy a llevar.-dijo ralitz asercandose a goran y la agarro de la cola.

-¡MAMI AYUDAME TENGO MIEDO!- Dijo tratando de zafarze.

-¡SUELTALA!-Dijo Goru atacándola pero solo recibió un golpe de ralitz arojandola al agua.-

-¡SI QUIERES VERLA CON VIDA QUIERO QUE MATES A 100 SERES HUMANOS Y NO TE PROCUPES NO LE HARRE DAÑO A MI SOBRINA ALMENOS QUE DEBA!-Dijo Ralitz y se fue volando de ahí.mientras los demás se acercaban a Goru.

-G ..o.. ra….n.-dijo triste.

-No te precupes tenemos una semilla del ermitaño.- dijo Krilian acercándole una semilla.-Toma con esto te recuperas.-De pronto Goru se puso de pie.

-¡Tengo que ir por mi hija!- Dijo tratando de volar.

-¡TU SOLA NO PODRAS CONTRA ELLA!-Se escucho una voz en el cielo ,pero de pronto Picorla aterrizo enfrente de ellas-Tu no podras sola contra ella por eso si combinamos fuerzas tendremos mas posibilidad de ganar.-

-¿Encerio me ayudaras a recuperar a Goran?pero tu me odias.-Dijo Goru algo desconfiada.

-Te odio,pero no puedo dejar que se burle de mi.-Dijo Picorla molesta

-Bien,entonces vamos,¡NUBE VOLADORA!-Cuando llego la nube se se fueron volando localizando a Ralitz por su ki.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 4

Goru y Picorla se dirijieron a donde estaba Ralitz y el rastrador de ella marco niveles de energia.

"Serán tontas al venir"Pensó Ralitz de prontro ellas aterrizaron frente a ella.

-Son mas estúpidas de lo crei-Dijo Raditz mientras avanzaba a ellas.

-¡Donde esta Goran!-Grito Goru precupada.

-¿Tu mocosa?No te procupes esta en mi nave no paraba de llorar ni creas que te la voy a dar sin pelear,déjeme secirles algo si es que de alguna forma lo logran vencer habrá dos guereras mas poderosas que yo.-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada Ralitz.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron asustadas Goru y Picorla.

-Basta de charla y mas acción.-Dijo Picorla en pose de batalla y Goru la imito.

-Si que tienes agallas,como quieras a pelear.-Dijo también en pose de batalla y empezaron.

(no soy buena narrando peleas asi que lo escribiré corto)

Goru empezó primero lanzando un puñetazo que esquivo Ralitz fácilmente,después Picorla ataco lanzando una serie de golpes,después Goru lanzo unas ráfagas de energía y depues lanzo una esfera grande de energía explotando todo,Ralitz salio como si nada sin un solo rasguño y ellas se veian agotadas.

-Jajaja¡Asi es como se ataca de verdad!Haaaaa-Dijo lanzando dos ráfagas de energía para Goru y Picorla,Goru apenas pudo esquivarlo,pero con Picorla no fue igual.

-Picorla estas bien¡Picorla!-Grito a ver que le faltaba un brazo.

-A este ritmo no la vamos a vencer¿Tienes una técnica nueva para vencerla?-Pregunto Picorla.

-Nada ¿y tu?-pregunto Goru.

-He estado perfeccionando una nueva técnica pero llevara tiempo.-Dijo Picorla.

-¿Y crees que funcionara?,digo nomas tienes un brazo.-Pregunto

-no lo se,pero ay que intentarlo.-Dijo Picorla mientras se preparaba.

yo la distraeré-Y asi fue mientras Goru peleaba,Picorla se concentraba poniendo dos dedos en su frente juntando energía.

Goru y Ralitz seguía peleando,Goru atacaba con todas sus fuerzas pero Ralitz era demasiado fuerte para un golpe la mando hacia arriba pero pudo detenerse y junto sus dos manos.

-¡KAAAA…MEEEE…HAAA…MEEEE….HAAAAAAAAA!-Grito lanzando un kamehameha hacia Ralitz.

-¡No puede ser!-Dijo volteando hacia Goru y juntando sus dos manos para detener el ataque,cuando el ataque llego apenas pudo detenerlo.

-Como es posible.-dijo Goru asustada.

-¡Te arrepentiras de haberme hecho eso¡HAAAAAA!-Avento una esfera de energía a Goru quien la recibió completamente.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-Grito toda dolida tirándola al suelo,mientras ralitz se aproximaba.

-Ahora,¡Muere!-Dijo acercándose para darle el golpe final,pero se rastrador detecto una energía muy poderosa y volteo con Picorla.

-¡NO,TU SERAS LA QUE MORIRA,MAKANKOSAPPO¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Picorla lanzando su ataque a Ralitz.

-¡Que diablos…ahhhhhhh-Grito recibiendo el ataque de picorla,pero cuando el humo se fue ahí estaba ella todavía,solo rompió parte de su armadura.

-¡Es muy veloz!-Grito Picorla asustada.

-Pagaras por haberme roto mi armadura¡Haaa…..!-No pudo atacarla porque de repente perdió toda su fuerza,pero volteo atrás y vio que Goru tenia bien sujetada su cola.

-Ka…kakaro…rotte-Dijo con poca fuerza.

-¡Buen trabajo Goru!-dijo Picorla.

-Oye Picorla,¿Puedes hacer esa técnica otra vez?-Pregunto Goru.

-Si,pero escucha nada mas puedo hacer esta técnica una vez mas.-Contesto Picorla.

-Si.-Dijo.

-Ka..karotte por…por favor déjame ir te prometo que me ire.-Dijo Debilitada Ralitz.

-¡cCallate no dices mas que mentiras!-Respondio Goru apretando mas fuerte su cola.

-¡Ahhh..no me digas que matarias a tu propia hermana.-Dijo Ralitz.

-¡A alguien como tu no se le dice hermana!-Contesto Goru.

-¡Goru no dejes que te engañe solo quiere quiere que la sueltes!-Le advirtió a Picorla a Goru.

-Te lo juro.-Dijo Ralitz.

-¿Lo prometes?-Pregunto Goru no muy confiada.

-S..si-Dijo Ralitz.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Grito Picorla pero era demasiado tarde,Goru ya le habia soltado la cola.

-Bien ahora quiero que te vayas a tu planeta o no se que.-le Dijo Goru a Ralitz,pero cuando se levanto lo primero que hizo es darle un puñetazo a Goru y poniendo se pie sobre su pecho.

-Lo prometistes.-Dijo Goru tratando de quitar su pie de su pecho.

-Jaj,en verdad creistes que me iria soy una sayajin hago lo que sea con tal de vivir incluso sea mentirle a mi propia hermana y sabes que ya no te dare la oportunidad de unirte a las sayajin eres demasiado tonta.-Escupio Ralitz presionando fuerte su pecho causándole un terible dolor.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Grito del dolor,mientras Ralitz la tomo del gi (No se como se dice es como la camisa naranja que trae goku arriba de de su camisa azul…bueno sigamos con la historia).

-Ahora muerete.-Dijo lista para darle el golpe final pero un estruendo se escuho y su nave estaba hecha pedacitos y de ahí salto Goran con lagrimitas en sus ojos lista para atacar.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI MAMA ¡HAAAAAAA!-Grito Goran atacando a Ralitz con un cabezaso en el estomago dejadola mal herida.

-¡ !-Dijo Ralitz sosteniento su estomago.

-¿Go..goran?- dijo Goru impresionada por lo de goran.

-Mami,¿Te lastimaron mucho verdad?-Dijo acerrcandose a Goru llorando.

-¡Me la pagaras pequeña mocosa!.Dijo Ralitz reponiéndose.

-¡Goran huye de aquí!-Le advirtió a Goran al ver a Ralitz acercándose.

-¿Eh?-Dijo volteándose a ver a Ralitz quien solo la golpeo en la cabeza arrojándola y desmayandola al instante,mientras ella se acercaba para matarla,pero Goru la sujeto del pie.

-Po..po..rfavor no lo ha..hagas es solo una ni…-no termino la frase porque Ralitz la interumpio.

-¡Que ibas a decir que solo es una niña!POR FAVOR ESA MOCOSA ES MAS FUERTE QUE TU Y TU AMIGA,NO PUEDO ARRIESGARME!-Se aproximo a Goran para matarla.

-No lo permitiré.-Dijo saltando sobre Ralitz y atrapándola por la espalda.

-¡Que diablos,Kakarotte suéltame!-Le dijo a Goru.

-No permiire que mates a Goran,!Picorla ya esta listo el ataque!-Le grito a Picorla.

-¡Hasta que te decidistes,faltan unos segundos!-Contesto Picorla.

-Kakarotte suéltame te jura que esta vez si me voy.-Le juro Raditz.

-¡No volvore a caer en esa trampa!-Dijo Goru.

-¡Encerio,además si no me sueltas moriremos las dos!-Le advirtió Ralitz.

-¡No me importa!-

-¡¿Qué? Estas loca!-

-¡Picorla esta listo el ataque!-

-¡Si preparence!¡MAKANKOSAPPO HAAAAAA!-Dijo lanzando el ataque a Goru y Ralitz.

G Y R:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH.-Hasta que calleron las dos.

-U..u..ustedes d..dos.. no se..sal..dran con la suya-Dijo moribunda Ralitz.

-Por ..qu..que dices e..eso-Dijo Goru.

-Con su..suerte ac..cabaron con…migo,pero de..dentro de po..poco vendrán d..dos gurre..ras mucho mas fue..rtes q..que yo.-Dijo dejando en shock a Picorla y Goru.

-¿Cu..cuando ven..endran?-Pregunto precupada Goru.

-De..dentro de un año,y tu no las venceras.-Le dijo a Picorla.

-Te equivocas,lo mas probable es que revivan a goru con las esferas del dragon.-Le dijo Picorla a Ralitz dejándo sorprendida a Ralitz.

-No me..me im..porta nuca las venceran jajajaja….-Se rio como loca pero Picorla la mato.

-¡Callate!-

De pronto aterrizo una nave con el sello de la corporación capsula y bajo Bruno,Krilian y el Maestro Roshi.

-¡Que paso!-Dijo Krilian acercándose al lugar y vio a Goru apunto de morir.

-¡Goru estas bien!-Le pregunto Krilian.

-Kr..krilian ne..nececito que busquen las es..esferas del dr..dragon para re..revivirme.-

-¡No digas eso no te vas a morir!-Dijo con lagrimas Krilian.

-Ad..adios.-Dijo para ya morirse.

-¡GORUUUUU!-

Muy lejos de ahí en un planeta muy lejan se en contraban dos mujeres hablando.

-Escuchaste eso Napla al parecer en ese planeta tienen unas bolas mágicas que cumplen deseos.-

-Si,¿Vamos a revivir a Ralitz su alteza?-

-Estas loca,no me digas que no te gustaría tener belleza y juventud eterna.-

-Si es una buena idea.-

-Bien Napla prepara las naves.-

-Si su alteza.-

-Vamos a la tierra.-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-¡GORUUUU!-

-¡AAAHHHHHH!-Se escucho un grito y todos voltearon y era Picorla quien le salio un brazo nuevo mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo con miedo.

-Krilian hay que buscar las esferas del dragon.-Dijo Bruno a Krilian para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Si,tienes razón ,oye ve por Goran para llevarla con su papa.-Le dijo a Bruno.

-Si.-Pero cuando la quiso agarrar,Picorla ya la habia recogido.

-¡¿Qué le vaz a hacer te le vaz a comer verdad?!-Grito Krilian.

-¡Claro que no!esa mocosa tiene un poder inimaginable,quiero que sepas que vendrán dos guerreras mas fuertes que las que vinieron,la llevare conmigo para entrenarla,nos será muy utilil su fuerza,me voy.-Dicho esto se fue volando muy lejos.

Muy lejos de ahí mas bien en el otro mundo se encontraba Goru junto con alguien parecida a picorla pero mas mayor.

-¿Oye que hacemos aqui Kamisama?-Pregunto Goru.

-Te traje para llevarte con Kaiosama,es muy poderoso el te entrenara para luchar contra las sayajin que vendrán.-dijo Kamisama.

-¿Y cuando llegaremos ahí?-Pregunto emocionada.

-Ya casi,mira ya llegamos.- Dijo señalando a un hombre gigante,rojo y algo robusto.

-¡Kamisama ¿Que te trae por aquí?!- Le pregunto a Kamisama.

-Enma-daiosama necesito qu….-Pero fue interumpida por Goru.

-Oye tu eres el que se encarga de los muertos,dime ¿No ha venido una mujer llamada Ralitz?- Le pregunto a Enma-daiosama.

-¡Como puedes pedirle eso!-La regaño Kamisama.

-Si,si vino una mujer llamada Ralitz,al parecer es tu hermana mayor,pero por supuesto que la mande al infierno .-Dijo algo molesto.

-Oye,¿Y tu solo pudistes con ella?¡Debes ser muy fuerte,Kamisama yo quiero entrenar con este señor!-Le dijo Goru a a Kamisama.

-Por supuesto que no,además kaiosama es mas fuerte.-Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro,pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Enma-daiosama escuchara.

-¡QUE DIJISTE KAMISAMA!-Grito Enma-daiosama molesto.

-¡Nada,nada!-Dijo Kamisama moviendo sus manos en forma de negación.

-¿Y cual era eso que querias?-Dijo mas tranquilo Enma-daiosama.

-Necesito que la dejes a ella.-Señalando a Goru-La dejes cruzar el camino de la serpiente.-Dijo Kamisama.

-¿Ella,una mujer,esto es una broma?-Pregunto confuso.

-No,por favor dejala cruzar.-Le rogo Kamisama.

-Esta bien,llamare a un guía para que la lleven,dudo mucho que lo cruze.-

-Muchas gracias Enma-daiosama.

Poco tiempo después lego el guía en un pequeño auto.

-Muy bien Goru que te valla bien.-

-¡Adios!-

Después de varias horas llegaron a su destino.

-¡Señorita despierte!-le dijo el guía a goru

-Que, ya llegamos.-Dijo sobándose los ojos de que se habia quedado dormida en el camino.

-Si,mire.- señalo a una cabeza de de serpiente.

-Hum.-Dijo elevandose un poco y vio un camino muy pero muy lejos.

-Usted solo siga el camino hasta el final y encontrara a Kaiosama.-

-Y ¿Cuántas personas han cruzado?-Pregunto mirando el camino super largo.

-Fue el mismo Kaiosama y le digo que este camino tiene un millón de kilómetros.-Dijo el guía.

-¡¿QUE? UN MILLON DE KILOMETROS!-Grito asombrada.

-Si,y una cosa mas no se valla a caer del camino o si no se caera al infierno y no podrá salir.-

-Entendido ,mejor me voy ¡Adios!-Despues que dijo eso se fue volando.

-Eso es trampa.-Dijo al verla volar.

Y en cuanto el mundo real se encontraban en un lugar lejos estaban en un desierto donde se encontraba Picorla con Goran.

-Mejor la despertare.-Dijo Picorla dejándo caer a Goran en un lago poco profundo.

-Ahhh.-Dijo saliendo con un gran respiro,cuando vio a Picorla se espanto.

-¡¿Quien es usted?,¿Donde esta mi mama?,¿Que hago aquí?!-Le dijo Goran.

-¡Ya cállate mocosa,mira logramos derrotar a la que te secuestro pero vendrán dos guerreras mas fuertes!-

-¿Y mi mama?-Le pregunto Goran triste.

-Tu mama tuvo que sacrificarse.-Le dijo Picorla.

-¡No!-Grito empezando a llorar.

-¡No empiezes a llorar por que te voy a entrenar!-

-Pero yo no soy fuerte.-

-Jaj ¿Qué no eres fuerte?ya veras.- Dijo agarandola y luego la arojo a una montaña.

-¡VAMOS SACA ESE PODER OCULTO!-Le grito Picorla.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Goran empezó a acumular enrgia con su cuerpo y despues lo aroja destruyendo la montaña,mientras picorla veía con cara de asombro.

-¿Yo hice eso?-Pregunto Goran.

-Exacto ahora te quedaras aquí sola por seis meses para medir tu nivel de supervivencia.

-Pero ¿Y mi comida,mi pijama,mi cepillo de dientes?-Le dijo Goran.

-Niña,esto no es un hotel vacacional,adiós.-Dicho esto se fue volando.

-¡No me dejes aquí ¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!-Empezo a llorar,sin pensar lo que pasara para el futuro.


End file.
